musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Savage Garden
Savage Garden est un duo de pop rock australien formé en 1993, composé de Darren Hayes et Daniel Jones et séparé depuis 2001. Histoire du groupe Formation Darren Hayes et Daniel Jones se rencontrent en janvier 1993 pour la première fois à la suite d'une petite annonce passée par Daniel. Il cherchait en effet un chanteur pour le groupe Red Edge formé avec ses frères. Darren, étudiant à l'université, fut le seul à répondre. Ils décidèrent alors de quitter le groupe pour en former un nouveau qui prit d'abord le nom de Crush en 1994 puis ils optent pour Savage Garden 'en hommage à l'oeuvre d'Anne Rice. Séparation Fin 2000 des rumeurs courent sur une séparation du duo: Darren Hayes avait alors commencé à travailler sur un projet en solo. Daniel Jones avait également décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique pour mettre sur pied son propre studio d'enregistrement. Ils avaient convenu de se réunir début 2002 mais en octobre 2001 Hayes annonce que le groupe se sépare. En réalité Daniel Jones se sentait mal à l'aise du fait de la notoriété acquise par le groupe et Hayes voulait percer dans le domaine musical en tant qu'artiste solo. En 2007 Hayes fut interrogé quand à une possible reformation du groupe mais l'ex-chanteur du groupe répondit de façon catégorique "Non jamais!" Membres Discographique 'Savage Garden (1997) right|200pxEn mars 1997 leur premier album rentre à la première place du hit-parade australien. Deux semaine plus tard l'album est lancé à l'international. Le single "I Want You" ''se classe à la 11ème place au Royaume-Uni en avril. En juin 1997 il atteint la 3ème place au Billboard 200 et certifié disque d'or par la RIAA en Australie. Lors des ARIA Awards annuels l'album fait l'objet de 13 nominations et repart avec 10 prix. 5 singles sortent: ''Truly Madly Deeply qui restera 123 semaines au classement du Monitor/billboard Adult Contemporary Airplay Chart, I want you, To the moon and back, Break me, shake me et Universe. En 2005 l'album avait obtenu: 12 disques de platine en Australie, 7 aux Etats-Unis, 3 aux Canada et 2 en Nouvelle-Zélande, Royaume-Uni et à Singapour. #To the Moon & Back #I Want You #Truly Madly Deeply #Tears of Pearls #Universe #Carry On Dancing #Violet #Break Me Shake Me #A Thousand Words #Promises #Santa Monica 'Affirmation(1999)' right|200pxCet album devient numero 1 en Australie et un mois après sa sortie il est disque de platine aux Etats-Unis notamment grâce au single I knew i loved you qui restera lui 114 semaines au sein du Monitor/billboard Adult Contemporary Airplay Chart. 2 autres singles font la promo: The Animal Song ''qui fait partie de la bande originale du film The Other Sister et ''Crash and burn. #Affirmation #Hold Me #I Knew I Loved You #The Best Thing #Crash and Burn #Chained to You #The Animal Song #The Lover After Me #Two Beds and a Coffee Machine #You Can Still Be Free #Gunning Down Romance #I Don't Know You Anymore Anecdotes/Coin infos *Le compte Twitter du groupe : https://twitter.com/SavageGarden. *Le compte Facebook du groupe : https://www.facebook.com/SavageGarden. Vidéos Savage Garden thumb|left|270px|Truly Madly Deeply thumb|right|270px|To The Moon & Back thumb|left|270px|Break Me Shake Me Affirmation thumb|left|270px|Affirmation thumb|right|270px|Crash And Burn thumb|left|270px|I Knew I Loved You Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musiciens